My Lovely Ghost
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae takut hantu. Tapi bagaimana bila ia malah bertemu hantu yang meminta tolong padanya?/"Kumohon tolong aku."/"Bila aku dilahirkan kembali, kuharap aku bisa bersamamu, Hae."/HAEHYUK/BL/Fluff/Lil bit horor/Oneshoot/Review?


**My lovely ghost**

 **.**

 **By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

Author's note: terinspirasi dari banyak ff yang kubaca. Dan karena Donghae juga takut hantu, makanya ff ini tercipta buat bully dia wkwkwk

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos,BL, alur kecepatan, fluff gagal, dll. DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk (My lovely otepe)

Happy read semuanya :D

^-^v

.

Hantu? Apa yang kau pikirkan bila mendengar kata itu?

Menakutkan, menyeramkan, tak nyata, mengerikan dan beberapa macam opini lainnya.

Ya, sepertinya persepsi itu yang selama ini dipercaya oleh seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae. Remaja berambut darkbrown dan memiliki senyum yang memabukkan itu sungguh takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

Pengecut? Kuharap kalian tidak berfikir demikian. Ketakutan itu adalah sesuatu yang lumrah dalam hidup. Sebagai seorang manusia wajar saja memiliki ketakutan seperti itu. Pemuda itu akan dengan cepat menjauhi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu bila ia mendengarnya.

Tetapi sepertinya benang takdir membawanya dalam posisi ini. Di mana ia harus melewati gang itu. Sebuah gang yang dirumorkan ada hantunya. Salahkan para siswi-siswi di sekolahnya yang seenaknya bergosip tentang hantu di gang itu dan salahkan para pekerja itu yang seenaknya memperbaiki jalan, padahal jalanan tersebut tidak begitu rusak. Sehingga Donghae harus memutar jalan untuk pulang.

Di sinilah ia, berdiri kaku di depan gang itu. Ia bimbang antara melewati gang itu atau tidak. Pasalnya ia sudah mendengar rumor itu, rumor tentang hantu. Hari semakin sore, mungkin sebentar lagi malam. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mau melewati gang itu, tapi kalau tidak melewati gang itu ia harus memutar jalan yang lebih jauh lagi dan sialnya ia belum hafal jalan itu. Great!

Kenapa tidak pulang bersama temannya? Oh Donghae akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada teman-temannya yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya. Sungguh sahabat yang 'setia'.

Dengan berat hati ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gang itu. Kalau bukan karena sudah semakin sore dan ia hafal jalan, Donghae bersumpah ia akan memilih jalan yang jauh itu daripada melewati gang ini.

Menarik nafas pelan, ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melangkah.

Langkah demi langkah ia lewati. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali, hanya terus berjalan lurus dengan langkah yang cepat, berharap segera keluar dari gang ini. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, tak ada yang mencurigakan dan mena-

"Ku mohon siapapun tolong aku."

-kutkan. Donghae terdiam di tempat, tubuhnya membeku dan mulai bergetar pelan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan sekarang. Sial! Ia berani bersumpah tidak ada orang di gang itu saat melewatinya. Lalu darimana suara itu berasal?

"Kumohon tolong aku." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Donghae akui suara itu terdengar cukup imut bila saja tidak di tempat ini dan wujudnya jelas.

"Ah tuan maukah kau membantuku?" Tanya suara itu yang sukses membuat bulu roma Donghae berdiri dan membuatnya semakin takut.

"Jangan takut, aku tak semenakutkan yang kau bayangkan," jelasnya berusaha mengerti posisi Donghae saat ini.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan ia mulai bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu." Donghae tidak menjawab, ia masih takut dengan suara itu. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari tubuhnya.

"Hei berbaliklah, aku ada dibelakangmu." Mendengar pernyataan itu Donghae terkesiap. Sungguh? Makhluk itu ada di belakangnya? Bagus sekali!

"Kenapa? Sungguh aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong."

Dengan menekan rasa takutnya mati-matian, dengan perlahan Donghae mulai membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya tetap terpejam erat, tanpa di sadari sesosok itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Buka matamu, wujudku tidak semengerikan seperti di film-film horror kok." Sedikit demi sedikit Donghae mulai membuka matanya. Bola matanya melebar sempurna, ia memandang tak percaya sesosok di hadapannya ini. Benarkah ia hantu? Atau malaikat yang jatuh dari langit? Lihatlah sesosok itu sekarang. Rambut blonde yang terlihat halus, mata bulat, rahang yang tegas, bibir plum yang terlihat kissable, badannya kecil dengan pinggang yang ramping. Betapa manisnya sosok yang tengah mengenakan baju serba putih yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Manis," gumam Donghae pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak semenakutkan yang ada di film hihi.." ucapnya seraya menampilkan gummy smilenya yang menambah kadar kemanisannya. Donghae terdiam melihat itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdesir pelan.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa?" sosok itu melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Donghae, membuat Donghae tersadar dari kekagumannya.

"I-iya," jawabnya gugup. Sosok itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau lucu sekali." Perkataan itu sukses membuat paras Donghae memerah.

"Ada perlu apa?" seakan teringat, sosok itu menatap Donghae serius.

"Ku mohon tolong aku."

"Tolong apa?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, hantu minta tolong? Sosok itu menatap sendu ke arah aspal yang dipijaknya.

"Cincinku hilang."

"Cincin?"

"Iya, cincin pertunanganku." Hazel Donghae melebar. Apa katanya? Tunangan? Kenapa rasanya tidak rela ya mendengarnya sudah dimiliki. Donghae menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir pikiran gilanya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Donghae menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, di mana hilangnya?" sosok itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku yakin hilangnya di daerah tak jauh dari sini." Donghae mulai melihat-lihat daerah di sekelilingnya-mencari cincin itu-. Sosok itu tersenyum melihat Donghae yang mau membantunya. Akhirnya.

"Hei siapa namamu?" sosok itu bertanya, membuat pandangan Donghae tertuju padanya.

"Namaku Donghae. Lee Donghae, siapa namamu?" sosok itu kembali menunjukkan gummy smilenya yang manis, dengan semangat ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, senang berkenalan denganmu." Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan tersenyum. Perlahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi kernyitan dahi saat merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya dingin. Ah iya, ia lupa bahwa sosok ini telah tiada, tentu saja dingin.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya besok saja kau membantuku." Menatap langit, Donghae baru menyadari ini hampir malam. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada so- ah tidak, Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ne baiklah, besok aku akan membantumu, aku pulang dulu."

"Terimakasih banyak, Hae."

Deg!

Wajahnya kembali memanas saat melihat senyum itu dan apa ia bilang, Hae? Manis sekali saat ia yang mengucapkannya.

"Sa-sama-sama."

Sore itu, Donghae berjalan pulang dengan dada yang berdebar kencang.

^-^v

.

Saat ini Donghae tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Kejadian sore tadi masih membuatnya tidak percaya. Ia yang notabene takut pada hantu dan mempercayai bahwa yang berhubungan dengan hantu itu pasti menyeramkan, kini malah secara langsung bertemu dengannya. Ia masih berfikir, benarkah sosok yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu benar-benar hantu? Well, kita bisa menyebutnya roh yang masih mempunyai urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Sosoknya yang terlihat imut dan manis sangat jauh dari kesan hantu yang di yakininya saat ini.

"Dia manis sekali, andai menjadi milikku," gumamnya pelan secara tidak sadar. Ia tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, menepuk pipinya pelan. Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae? Dia itu hantu! Tapi wajahnya itu kenapa manis sekali dan tidak bisa hilang dari pikiran Donghae.

"Arrghh…" ia mengacak surai darkbrownnya kasar dan kembali berbaring, bersiap tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Jam pelajaran telah berlangsung sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi denting bel istirahat akan berkumandang. Donghae menatap buku pelajaran di hadapannya yang sejujurnya tidak ia pedulikan, guru yang sedang mengajar di depan pun tidak ia perhatikan. Pikirannya melayang mengingat janjinya sore ini pada Hyukjae, ia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu si manis itu.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Donghae segera keluar menuju kantin setelah guru di kelasnya keluar.

.

"Yo Donghae, mianhae kemarin meninggalkanmu di sekolah. Ada urusan penting yang harus ku kerjakan." Seorang laki-laki menghampiri Donghae yang kini tengah duduk di kantin dan menepuk bahunya keras membuatnya meringis dan mendengus ke arahnya.

"Itu sakit kau tau." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa dosa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Maaf Hae, kemarin kau pulang jam berapa?" Donghae menatap sebal ke arah temannya ini.

"Terimakasih sudah meninggalkanku, Siwon-ah." Dengusnya sebal.

"Ayolah Hae, aku benar-benar ada urusan penting dan karena Kibum tidak suka menunggu sendirian jadi dia ku ajak sekalian." Siwon merangkul bahu Donghae berusaha minta maaf.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja." Ia kembali memakan makanannya, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya serius.

"Kau tidak bertemu hantu kan?"

Brushh…

Donghae menyemburkan jus yang di minumnya ke arah Siwon.

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali!" Siwon mengambil tisu yang tersedia di meja dan melap wajahnya, sedangkan Donghae langsung menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon adalah salah satu dari sedikit sahabatnya yang tau bahwa Donghae takut hantu.

"Aish aku hanya bercanda, kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?" Donghae terdiam, ya, ia memang bertemu hantu, hantu yang manis.

"Donghae kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sungguh bertemu hantu. Woahh apa kau lari tunggang langgang? Hahaha…"

"Sialan kau!" Donghae menatap dingin ke arah Siwon yang saat ini tengah nyengir.

"Aku hanya bercanda hehehe…"

Dalam hati Donghae berterimakasih banyak pada Siwon. Karena kalau ia tidak ditinggalkan kemarin, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

.

Jantung Donghae berdetak kencang saat ini. Kini ia tengah berada di depan gang yang kemarin ia lewati. Ia datang untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya memsuki gang itu. Walaupun sudah pernah melewatinya, tetap saja ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya.

"Hae kau datang?" Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae yang menampilkan gummy smilenya yang imut. Jantung Donghae berdebar.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu." Hyukjae mendekat ke arah Donghae dan meraih tangannya.

"Terimakasih Hae, kau satu-satunya yang bersedia menolongku." Dalam hati ia meringis, tentu saja, mana ada orang yang ingin membantu hantu. Yang ada mereka akan lari saat mendegar suara tanpa wujud. Dan itu hampir terjadi pada Donghae.

"Sama-sama, ayo kita cari cincinmu." Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk senang.

"Tapi kita mulai mencari di daerah mana?" Donghae ingin sekali mencubit pipi Hyukjae saat ia melihat Hyukjae memasang pose berpikir yang imut. Jari di bawah dagu, kepala dimiringkan dan bibir yang terpout sempurna. Sekali lagi Donghae berpikir, benarkah ia hantu?

"Di sekitar sini saja dulu, karena 'kejadiannya' dulu tepat di sini." Wajahnya meredup saat mengucap kata 'kejadian' yang dulu terjadi. Kejadian yang pada akhirnya merenggut nyawanya dan tunangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae, membuatnya terkesiap.

"A-ah iya aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita cari." Donghae mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Seperti apa cincinmu?"

"Bentuknya bulat." Donghae segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menyentil dahi Hyukjae.

"Aduh."

"Makanya jawab yang serius."

"Itu juga serius." Dengan imut ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae bersiap ingin menyentilnya lagi.

"Iya-iya, cincinku warnanya silver, terdapat ukiran bulan dan permata yang mengukir huruf A&H." masih mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil mengelus dahinya. Padahal tidak sakit.

"A&H?"

"Itu inisial namaku dan tunanganku. A untuk Aiden dan H untuk Hyukjae. Tunanganku bernama Aiden Lee. Dia sangat tampan kyaaa…" entah kenapa Donghae tidak suka melihat Hyukjae menjerit girang bak fangirl dan bersikap malu-malu dengan tampang berseri begitu menceritakan tunangannya. Ada perasaan kesal yang membuncah di hatinya. Aiden itu pasti beruntung sekali memiliki Hyukjae.

"Dia sungguh sangat tampan, kau harus melihatnya Hae-ah." Dengan imut Hyukjae menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah berseri.

"Iya-iya ayo cepat cari cincinnya." Dengan sebal Donghae berbalik dan mulai mencari cincinnya di sudut-sudut gang.

"Siap bos hihi…" ia melirik Hyukjae yang tengah memberikan cengiran manis padanya. Buru-buru ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Oh Tuhan, betapa manisnya dia.'

.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka lewati untuk mencari cincin tersebut tetapi belum membuahkan hasil. Kini mereka tengah terduduk di sudut gang tersebut. Dengan wajah sedih, Hyukjae melihat ke arah Donghae.

"Hae-ah, ini sudah hampir malam, pulanglah dan terimakasih sudah mau membantuku. Sepertinya cincin itu memang tidak akan pernah ketemu," ucapnya lirih. Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan mengusap pipinya pelan. Ia tidak tega melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan bersedih, ini baru hari pertama kita mencarinya, masih banyak waktu. Kita pasti menemukannya hum." Diusapnya helai blonde yang halus itu dengan usapan sayang.

"Benarkah? Hiks…" bolehkah Donghae mencium Hyukjae, karna saat ini wajah dan sikapnya sangat manis sekali. Kalau saja Hyukjae manusia, Donghae pasti akan memojokannya dan melakukan hal yang 'menyenangkan' saat ini juga.

"Iya Hyukie, kita pasti menemukannya. Jangan bersedih ne."

"Hiks i-iya." Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, terlihat seperti kucing yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya. Bolehkah Donghae memojokkannya sekarang?

"Hae sebaiknya pulang saja ini sudah hampir malam."

"Lalu kau? Apakah kau selalu sendiri di sini?"

"Iya aku selalu sendiri di sini." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan berfikir sebentar.

"Kau… mau menunggu di rumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Ya… ku pikir sangat tidak menyenangkan menunggu sendirian di sini. Itu… aish." Donghae mengacak surainya, ia bingung bagaimana mengutarakan perasannya. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Donghae, membuatnya menoleh.

"Aku tidak merepotkan kan?"

"Sungguh tidak merepotkan, kau mau ke rumahku?"

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih." Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"Tak perlu kita pulang."

"Ayo hihi…" Hyukjae memeluk lengan Donghae erat.

^-^v

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar Donghae. Selama menunggu Donghae selesai mandi, Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Bisa ia lihat kamar ini tertata rapi. Buku-buku pelajaranpun tertata dengan apik. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Seandainya ia masih hidup, mungkin saat ini ia sudah kuliah.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Donghae yang sudah segar dengan rambut basah dan baju putih yang pas di badan kekarnya. Hyukjae bersemu melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, dada bidang donghae jelas terlihat dan jangan lupakan otot bisep yang menggoda itu. Di tambah paras tampan pemuda ini. Betapa sempurnanya ia.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tepat di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Boleh, mau tanya apa?" Donghae terdiam sebentar, menimang ucapan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Kau… kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajak ku ke kamarmu?" jawabnya polos. Donghae jadi ingin mengigitnya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku… kenapa kau masih berada di sini, bukankah kau…"

"Ah aku mengerti, aku masih berada di sini karna punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan," jawabnya sendu. Donghae ingin sekali memeluknya dan membuang wajah sedih itu.

"Cincin itu?"

"Iya, kalau cincin itu ketemu aku akan pergi dengan tenang setelahnya." Entah kenapa Donghae sangat tidak suka mendengar kata 'pergi' yang diucapkan Hyukjae barusan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga seperti ini?" Hyukjae menunduk dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tatap hazel Donghae.

"Semua bermula pada hari itu, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Aku dan Aiden baru saja membeli cincin tunangan, sebenarnya dia yang membelikanku dan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Saat itu aku sungguh bahagia, rasanya aku tak memerlukan apapun lagi saat itu. Hari sudah semakin sore, aku dan Aiden memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas karena kebetulan saat itu aku juga sedang tidak enak badan. Dia begitu mencemaskanku dan gang ini satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju rumahku. Saat melewati gang ini, kami di hadang oleh beberapa lelaki berbadan besar dan bertampang menakutkan. Ya, mereka preman. Mereka mencoba merampok kami, kami menyerahkan semuanya karena tidak mungkin menang, kami kalah jumlah. Apalagi mereka membawa senjata tajam. Tapi saat mereka ingin mengambil cincinku, aku menolaknya dan berusaha melindunginya. Mereka mulai berbuat kasar padaku dan Aiden melawan mereka. I-ia berlumuran darah saat melawan mereka, dia berusaha melindungiku mati-matian, hingga salah satu preman itu mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Aiden. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya dan peluru itu menembus tubuhku dan sialnya peluru itu tepat mengenai organ penting." Donghae meringis mendengarnya, ia mengusap airmata yang keluar dari manik indah pria manis ini.

"Aiden langsung menelfon ambulans dan tak lupa menelfon polisi, preman-preman itu mulai ketakutan dan mengambil kayu besar. Me-mereka memukulkan kayu itu ke belakang kepala Aiden, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Ia memelukku erat dan berbisik bahwa ia mencintaiku sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, aku berteriak meminta tolong tapi tak ada yang datang, para preman itu juga sudah lari entah ke mana. Aku mulai kehabisan darah, aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku, yang kutau selanjutnya adalah gelap dan dingin. Mungkin itulah saat aku mati."

Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat dan mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila ia yang menjadi Hyukjae. Luka itu sangat dalam dan ia dengan lancangnya bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, sudah jangan menangis. Sungguh maafkan aku, Hyukie."

"Hiks… Hae…"

"Stt… maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi ne."

Malam itu Donghae habiskan dengan terus memeluk Hyukjae dan mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan Hyukjae.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Pagi-pagi seperti ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada di gang itu. Berniat mencari cincin itu kembali. Sebelumnya Donghae pamit kepada ibunya untuk olahraga pagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pagi-pagi begini sudah membantuku, Hae?" Hyukjae melihat Donghae dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukie, lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik. Kalau pagi seperti ini kan kita bebas mencarinya berapa lamapun."

"Terimakasih, Hae."

"Sudah kubilang jangan berterimakasih lagi Hyukie."

"Iya-iya tuan pemaksa hihi…"

Berjam-jam telah mereka lewati untuk mencari cincin yang tidak kunjung ketemu itu. Sekarang mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri di sudut gang tersebut. Persis seperti kemarin.

"Kau tau Hae, sebenarnya wajah Aiden itu mirip denganmu, hanya beda model rambut dan warna matanya saja." Donghae terkejut mendengarnya, benarkah Aiden itu mirip dengannya?

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Ne, Aiden memiliki rambut berwarna oranye sedikit panjang dan bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat." (bayangin Donghae di skip beat)

Donghae masih mematung di tempatnya. Benarkah ia mirip dengan tunangan Hyukie?

"Makanya saat bertemu denganmu aku agak terkejut, hampir saja aku memelukmu karena mengira kau Aidenku." Oke, Donghae mulai tidak suka saat Hyukie menyebut Aiden dengan akhiran 'Ku' itu.

"Aku berbeda dengannya," ucapnya ketus. Hyukjae tertawa.

"Ne, kalian memang berbeda hahaha…" Donghae mendengus pelan dan mulai berdiri.

"Ayo kita cari lagi." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Siap kapten."

Hari sudah semakin terik saat Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk. Tapi seketika gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat ada siluet cahaya di pojok gang itu, dekat dengan tumpukan ban-ban yang sudah tak terpakai. Donghae mendekati tempat itu dan mulai mengangkat ban-ban tersebut.

"Hyukie…"

"Ada apa Hae?"

"Ini…" Donghae mengambil benda yang tadinya tertimbun ban itu dan menunjukkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Itu… astaga cincinku! Akhirnya ketemu!" Hyukjae segera mengambil benda yang ternyata cincin itu dari tangan Donghae dengan wajah yang berseri. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk tubuh Donghae erat, membuat Donghae terkesiap.

"Terimakasih Hae, Terimakasih. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih padamu." Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya dan di balas oleh Donghae. Sayangnya tubuh yang berada di dekapannya ini dingin. Membuat Donghae kembali terhempas pada realita yang ada.

"Sama-sama Hyukie~" Hyukjae melepas pelukannya perlahan dan memandang hazel Donghae dengan binar bahagia.

"Terimakasih, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke sisi Tuhan dengan tenang." Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, tubuh Hyukjae mulai bercahaya menandakan ia akan kembali ke sisiNYA.

Donghae mematung melihatnya. Beginikah akhirnya? Ia belum siap ditinggal Hyukjae. Ia menyukai pemuda manis itu. Perlahan Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya pelan. Ia mengecup pipi kanan Hyukjae pelan, membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Saranghae Hyukie." Hyukjae terdiam, tak lama ia tersenyum lembut.

"Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya aku dapat bersamamu Hae. Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal." Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya yang mengelilingi Hyukjae mulai memudar bersama dengan pemuda manis itu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri sendiri dengan tatapan sendu.

"Semoga kita bisa bersama Hyukie."

.

^-^v

Setahun telah berlalu dari waktu perpisahan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kini Donghae mulai memasuki jenjang kuliah. Sampai saat inipun Donghae tidak melupakan Hyukjae. Ia masih berada di hati pemuda itu. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada ruangan di hadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Maaf permisi." Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika mendengar suara yang terasa familiar untuknya. Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Hyukjae? Kau kembali?" tanpa basa-basi Donghae memeluk seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyaa… apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bukan Hyukjae, namaku Eunhyuk." Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens pemuda di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Hyukjae, hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat lembut. Sangat pas untuk wajahnya yang manis.

"Ah maafkan aku, ku kira kau kenalanku." Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf aku ingin bertanya, kelas untuk jurusan kedokteran di mana ya?" Donghae tersenyum bahagia, mungkin Eunhyuk ini renkarnasi Hyukjae yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bahkan jurusan mereka saat ini sama.

"Jurusanmu sama denganku, ini ruangannya." Donghae menunjuk ruangan yang ada di hadapannya seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik, namaku Lee Eunhyuk." Donghae terpaku melihat gummy smile itu setelah sekian lama.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, salam kenal."

'Kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku Eunhyukie.'

.

Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya aku bisa bersamamu, Hae.

.

END

.

Gak mau cuap-cuap karna udah mau tepar. Ini no edit, sekali lagi no edit!

Maaf kalau ff ini aneh.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya :*

Sampai jumpa dalam ff saya berikutnya.

Bye~

RnR?


End file.
